


箱

by heartuponblade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuponblade/pseuds/heartuponblade





	1. #1

睜開眼睛。

又醒了啊。

還要多少次才能結束。

睡醒也不過是舊的一天，什麽都不會改變。

起床，刷牙，洗臉，如厠，換衣，拿包，出門，同樣的路，重複的路。

每一天，每一天，令人厭惡的生活。

僅是生存，存活。

作爲人，這就是意義嗎？

_「人生終將會終結的哦，Amo。_

_那些所謂的意義又有什麽意義呢？」_


	2. #2

「Amo，放學了，醒醒。」

有人搖醒了我。

「不走嗎，Amo？」

「你們先走吧，我醒一陣子

門我會關上的。」

繼續趴下。

沒有噪音的教室，沒有其他人存在的教室，真是舒適。

或許也只有我會有這種想法。

他們都迫不及待地要離開，回去他們各自所謂的家。

對我而言，去哪都一樣。

_「Amo，你知道地獄在哪嗎？」_

_「不知道。」_

_「在這裏哦，」_

指了一下頭。

_「只要是活著，就永遠都逃不出去。」_

「Amo，你怎麽還不走？」

煩人的家夥又來了。

怎麽她還沒走？

「Amo，我跟你説——」

「閉嘴。」

爲什麽每天放學回家她都一定要跟著我？

「怎麽啦今天？被駡了？

説句話嘛。」

真希望下一秒就能到家門前。

吵鬧的地獄。


	3. #3

一月十日。

「Amo，我們明天早上去吧，

去看你姐。」

「好。」

回房間。

找號碼，那個一年沒聯絡幾次的人的號碼。

説實在也沒幾個人會用撥號通話來聯絡了。

「爸，我和我媽明天早上去看我姐。」

「好，知道了。」

沒想到妳會成爲這個所謂的家唯一的羈絆。

在那個男人心中，或許只是例行公事罷了。


	4. #3.5

_「Amo，你喜歡姐姐嗎？」_

_「嗯？」_

_「你喜歡姐姐我嗎？”_

_「……_

_喜歡。」_

_「嘻。」_

妳看著天空。

_「那你爲什麽不跟姐姐一起走呢？」_


	5. #4

沒想到在這裡都能遇到她。

「Amo，你怎麽也——」

「掃墓。」

這個問題應該我問她吧？

「就你一個人來嗎？」

「我媽先回去了。」

那個男人沒有來。估計是要避開我們。

「哦……

這是你姐姐嗎？」

「嗯。一年前去世了。」

她蹲下來，沒有繼續問。

「你一定很想念你姐姐吧。」

看著墓。她沒有再説話。


	6. #0.5

一年前。

如往常一樣，在天台邊。

「Amo，跟姐姐一起走吧。」

這是妳的最後一句話。

我什麽也沒有說。

什麽也沒有做。

妳看了我一眼，笑了。

之後，便消失了，

飛走了，

逃離了這個地獄。

而我仍在那裡。

還仍在那裡。


	7. #5

同一條歸家路。

似乎她是一個人來。

「Amo，你知道嗎，相比以前你變了好多……

原來之前你家發生了這樣的事，對不起……」

「我們以前認識嗎？」

「嗯？可能你之前沒有留意過我吧。」

的確。

當然，也沒多少人有留意過我。

除了那些倒霉的值日生。


	8. #5.9

_「那個叫Eva的女孩，是很好的朋友嗎？」_

_「不是，」_

_説實在，除了知道她叫Eva之外，我對她什麽都不瞭解。_

_「只是不知道爲什麽，她總是纏著我。」_

_「多和別人説説話吧，Amo。_

_姐姐已經不能像以前那樣，在你身邊陪你了。」_

天花板。

又醒了啊。


	9. #6

怎麽連上學路上都能遇到她。

「早上好啊，Amo，真巧啊！」

她臉上的笑容告訴我，這可不是什麽「真巧」。

「你是跟蹤我吧？」

「沒有啦！我家就在這附近。」

你説是，那就是吧。

_「_ _多和別人説説話吧，Amo。」_

「所以你家在哪？」

「欸？Amo想知道嗎？欸？欸？”

好吧，我並不想。

「七街四十五號哦。」

七街四十五號？

……

「喂，那不是我家嗎？！」

果然是個跟蹤狂。


	10. #6.5

放學路。

她當然還是跟過來了。

「話説，你爲什麽總要放學跟著我？」

「欸？Amo主動開口和我説話了？！」

確實，這是她跟蹤我幾個月以來第一次。

「說。」

「嗯……因爲我看到Amo身邊的人好像……越來越少了。

所以，我……我不想你一個人。」

「哈？」

「雖然我不知道什麽原因，但是我想…… Amo也不想自己一個人吧！」

或許吧。


	11. #7

_「姐姐，你覺得那個Eva，_ _是像你那樣的人嗎？」_

_「什麽是‘像我這樣的人’？」_

_「嗯……」_

_「Amo，你也不知道的事，姐姐怎麽會知道呢？_

_不過，有人願意陪在你身邊，不是很好嗎？」_


	12. #7.1

「問你個問題。」

「誒！請～」

「爲什麽你看起來，一直都很……」

「嗯？什麽？」

「……爲什麽你幾乎什麽時候都能笑？」

似乎是個很愚蠢的問題。

「啊？每天都笑不是很正常嘛？是Amo你——」

她突然停了下來。

「Amo，你還是……每天都因爲姐姐的事難過嗎……」

難過嗎？

是因爲那件事嗎？

亦或者，只是因爲每天都沒有能讓我笑的事，也沒有能讓我哭的事。

「你覺得，人活著的意義是什麽？」

「欸？怎麽突然問這種問題……」

「每天都重複做著相同的事，

重複，重複，就像機器一樣。

這樣作爲人的意義在哪裡？」

「嗯……嗯……

不知道哦，Eva沒有想過這樣的問題。嘻！」

又笑了。

「但是，知道又怎樣，不知道又怎樣呢，Amo？

Eva只是每天都做著自己想做的事罷了，

幹嘛要去想這些複雜的問題啦！」

也對，她這樣的腦子怎麽會去想這樣的問題。

……

「話説，你其實是哪個班的？」

「哦？Amo想知道嗎？欸～」

「……你直接答不行嗎。」

「不告訴你哦！」


	13. #8

_有一個籃子。_

_用途，當然是用來放置物品的。_

_某一天，籃子裡被投入了一塊垃圾。_

_之後，越來越多的垃圾被投放入籃子裡，直到滿出，也沒有人清理。_

_不久，這裡變成了一個垃圾堆。_

_這個籃子也變成了一塊垃圾。_


	14. #9

「Amo，考完試你有時間嗎！」

「幹嘛？」i

「十一街新開一家餐廳，要一起去試試嗎！」

「再説吧。」

「那就這麽定咯！」

「喂——」

「聽説那裡的鰻魚飯超好吃哦！」


	15. #9.5

「Amo，醒醒，放學了。」

值日生的人形鬧鐘可永遠不缺席。

「嗯……好……門我會關上的。」

「那，明天見咯。」

「話説，平時放學的時候，你有沒有見過一個——

……算了，沒事。」

「呃……好吧，那我走咯，Bye-bye。」

「Bye。」

那天下午，她沒有出現。


	16. #10

早上，沒有出現。

下午，沒有出現。


	17. #11

沒有出現。


	18. #12

Amo，最近怎麽樣？」

「也就那樣吧。沒什麽變化。」

情況沒有變得更差。

對我而言，已經算是一件好事。

「學校那邊呢，有沒有交到什麽新朋友？

生活上有沒有什麽有趣的事？」

朋友。

有趣的事。

「醫生，那個藥，會引發幻覺嗎？」

「爲什麽這麽問？」

「有遇到一個女生……

但是，她……

有點不真實。」


	19. #13

鰻魚飯。

自那天起，就沒有吃過了。

當年餐桌上的四人，現在也只剩下兩個。

「好久沒有吃過鰻魚飯了，是吧，Amo？

今天逛超市的時候看到的，突然想起你要考完試放假了，

不如做點什麽好吃的慶祝一下吧……

這有什麽好慶祝的。

「記得以前，你姐每次考完試都嚷嚷要吃鰻魚飯……」

「……」

好吧，一天中唯一的“家庭”時間也毀了。

「是媽媽對不起姐姐……是媽媽對不起你們……」

「算了吧。

你怎麽道歉，她也不會回來了。」

「是媽媽不好……是媽媽對不住你姐姐……」

還哭了。

「省省吧，就算姐姐現在還在又怎麽樣？

你們會多看她幾眼嗎？會多關心她一點嗎？

你跟那個男人除了一天到晚吵，還會做什麽！」

我可哭不出來。

「媽媽知道以前做錯了，媽媽有在改了，

媽媽知道現在做什麽都沒有辦法讓姐姐回來，

但是，Amo——」

別再說了。

「媽媽也希望你以後能夠健康快樂地生活，

我們不能一直活在過去啊……」

「那我能怎麽樣！這麽多年來，

開心的時候，我身邊是她，

不開心的時候，身邊也只有她，

你們呢？你們呢？！

現在倒是會説了，

『健康快樂地生活』，

生活？！這叫生活？！閉嘴吧！」


	20. #14

妳依舊是在那裡，沒變。

「Amo，怎麽了？」

我知道，這是夢。

但也只有這樣，才能再見到妳。

「和媽媽吵架了嗎？」

「……」

「嗯？」

我想哭，但是忘了要怎麽樣才能哭出來。

「對不起。」

「Amo，怎麽突然說對不起了？」

從前，我只是一直在妳身邊，聼妳說那些我理解不了的話。

其實，可能是我根本沒有想要去理解。

我和他們，并沒有區別。

即使在最後一刻，我也只是在旁邊看著妳離開。

什麽也沒有說。

什麽都沒有做。

「我沒有救妳。」

「什麽啦，姐姐只是做了自己想做的事而已。

不是你的錯，也不是爸爸媽媽他們的錯。

只是姐姐不屬於——」

「我沒有跟妳一起走，對不起。」

妳沒有繼續説完那句話。

看了我一眼，笑了。

就像一年前那樣。

「回去吧，Amo，媽媽在等你。

這裡只是夢。」

我知道。

我當然知道。

我怎麽可能不知道。

但就算是夢——


	21. #14.01

「就算只是夢，那又怎麽樣呢？對吧，Amo。」

是那個熟悉的聲音。

「現實也不過是一場不會醒的夢而已，不是嗎？

那如果一直在夢裡不醒呢？

哪個是夢，哪個是現實，又有什麽所謂呢？」

「Eva……爲什麽你會……」

「這不是應該問你自己嗎？」

又是那個笑容。

她走向姐姐，走向天台的邊緣。

「這個夢，只需要有一個人醒來就夠了。」

她抱住了妳。

似乎妳們從前就認識一樣。

「喂！」

鬆開了。

「不會有事的，Amo。」

她站上邊緣。

「只有Amo能夠開心的生活下去，就夠了——」


	22. #14.02

她消失了。

并沒有飛起來。

妳仍坐在那裡。


	23. Eva

_姐姐，再見。_


	24. End

天花板，

陌生的天花板。

令人厭惡的消毒水味。

床邊，一個熟睡的女人握著我的手。

「媽……」

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Medium


End file.
